comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kent V. Nelson, Jr. (New Earth-Twenty Five)
History Before Dr. Fate Kent V. Nelson, Jr. is the son of the eighth Dr. Fate, Kent V. Nelson, Sr. and his wife Marissa Nelson. Kent was born shortly after his mother and father remarried. Kent spent his childhood unaware of his father's secret life as Dr. Fate and would stay unaware even after his father retired. Kent's life would hit a dark time when he was 16 and his mother and sister died in a car accident. Kent along with his father spent a year in deep depression about the incident, but eventually accepted what had happened. After his mother and sister's deaths, Kent decided to study medicine to help people avoid going through what he went through. When Kent turned 18, he decided to leave Las Vegas and attend college in Gotham at the Gotham City Medical Institute. First Year Kent, Sr.'s Death While studying in Gotham, Kent received a phone call from his father's lawyer who notified Kent that his father had suffered a heart attacked and passed away. The lawyer then told Kent that the funeral would be in a few days. Kent upon hearing the news, quickly took a flight to Las Vegas to attend his father's funeral. During the funeral Kent met a friend of his father's named Bruce Wayne, who told him if he needed anything just call. After the funeral, Kent met with his father's lawyer who read the will and notified Kent that as the solo heir, he would receive his father's estate. Kent still saddened by the news sold his family's home, because it had to many memories and moved all of their belongings into a storage unit in Gotham. Kent eventually returned to his apartment in Gotham and found a package at his door. Upon entering his apartment, he opened the package to find a strange golden helmet and a letter. Kent curious read the letter, which state: Dear Son, If you have received this letter, it means that I have somehow died... This letter also means that I have to leave you the burden of the Family's Legacy that I had planned to protect and hide from you. The Legacy, I speak of is protection of the Helmet of Fate. The Helmet is a powerful magical artifact that bestows almost unlimited magical powers on whoever wears it. With that much power the Helmet is highly coveted by those who wish to abuse it for their own purposes. It is very important that you hide the Helmet and never tell anyone you have it no matter what. It is also imperative that that you never put the Helmet or face the judgement of Nabu. Sincerely, your Father, Kent V. Nelson, Sr. Ignoring the warning and a bit skeptical, Kent places the Helmet on his head. After waiting a minute for something to happen, he slowly takes it off and places it in his closet believing that his father was crazy. Doctor Fate A few days after putting the Helmet on his head, Kent began experiencing terrifying nightmares that involved a man coming out of a pool of Blood, a giant Bat, and the Helmet talking to him. Kent believing that the nightmare, where just cause by grief ignores them and continues to act like everything is normal. A week after Kent's father's funeral, a man with white hair and red eyes showed up at his apartment to talk to him. The man introduced himself as Sebastian Blood IX and told Kent that he was an associate of his father. Kent unsure about the man decides to talk to him outside of his apartment. After Kent begins to talk to him, Sebastian tells Kent that he was sorry about his father's death and he hadn't been able to make the funeral do to finding out about his death a few days after the funeral. Kent still unsure about Blood asks him why he came to see him. Sebastian upon hearing Kent's question tells him that he came to see if he could buy a certain item that Kent's father had owned. Kent intrigued asks Sebastian what item it is and then tells him that if they find he would probably be able to sell it to him. Sebastian happy to hear that Kent was willing to sell tells Kent that he was looking for a Golden Helmet. Kent upon hearing what Blood says hides his emotion and tells Blood that if his father had the Helmet it is probably at the storage unit along with the other stuff from his families home. Sebastian then asks Kent if he would be willing to take him there, which Kent tells him he will. After an hour of searching through the storage unit, Blood would soon threaten Kent saying that if he was hiding it from him he would pay. Kent tried to continue lying to Blood, but quickly began to panic. Blood soon figure-out that Kent knew where the helmet was and began to attack him. Kent managed to push Blood away, but was quickly over come with men in strange robes. Kent attempts to struggle, but quickly gives up knowing he cannot escape the men's grips. Kent after giving up, sees Blood pulling out a knife out of his pocket. Blood then proceeds to tell Kent that they will now have to find the helmet the hard way. Just before Blood stabs Kent with the knife however, Batman appears and disarms Blood. Kent surprised by Batman intervention, freezes and is immediately grabbed by Batman and taken away by Blood. Batman takes Kent to a rooftop a couple blocks away from, where they left blood. Batman after putting Kent down asks him, where the Helmet is telling him its a matter of life and death. Kent knowing that he can't risk peoples lives tells Batman that the Helmet is hidden in his closet at home. The two arrive at the house to find it surrounded by men with guns, who Batman reveals to be members of Sebastian Blood's Church of Blood. The pair manage to sneak into the apartment and Batman manages to subdue the Sebastian's men. Kent manages to make his way to the closet and grab the Helmet. Batman then tells him that they have to go, which Kent agrees with, but asks where they will go. The two arrive at the apartment to discover it is surrounded by some of Blood's men. Batman quickly disarms them and proceeds to lead Kent into the building. They enter the apartment and Kent goes to his closet and retrieves the Helmet. As they enter the apartment they hear Brother Blood and his men begin to follow them. Kent asks Batman if he can defeat them all. Batman tells him that he could take out most of them, but says he can't protect. Kent then says he won't have to and puts the Helmet on. Upon putting the Helmet on he is greeted by a voice that asks him if he wants to be Doctor Fate. Kent asks who the voice is and it answers that it is Nabu the Wise. He asks Kent again if he will become Doctor Fate. Kent thinking about his situation accepts. He returns to his apartment surrounded by Brother Blood and his men who were fighting Batman. All of them stop fighting and look at him. Kent realizes he is no longer wearing his clothes, but a golden and blue costume and the helmet. Brother Blood tries to attack him, but he uses his powers to knockout all of Brother Blood's men and Brother Blood himself. Batman then asks what he is going to do, which Kent replies that Nabu has shown him that he can erase the minds of Brother Blood and his men of all the information about him, which is for the best. After erasing Brother Blood and his men's memory he teleports them away, while Batman tells him since everything has been dealt with he will send some people to help him. A few days after the confrontation with Brother Blood, Kent is visited by an older woman and man with red and white hair. The two introduce themselves as Zatanna and Jason Blood, who says he is not related to Brother Blood and that they were sent by Batman to help him. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Magic Resistance Category:Flight Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Invisibility Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:New Earth-Twenty Five Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Precognition Category:Medical Doctors Category:Humans